Relaciones dinosauricas
by Paty26314
Summary: Kagome es una chica de 18 años que nunca se había enamorado. Ya en su primer día en la universidad conoce a unas chicas y se convierten pronto en amigas y especialmente a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos ambar, pero siempre alguien arruina la fiesta.


Ok nueva historia….

En la cuidad de Tokio existen alrededor de 505 templos, pero sólo uno tiene a una chica de cabello negro azabache con unos bien cumplidos 18 años que se prepara en estos momentos para ir a la universidad a cursar su primer año de ciencias de la educación, en otras palabras ella algún día sería profesora.

Kagome Higurashi vive en el templo de su familia junto con su madre, hermano y abuelo. La administración del templo es el negocio familiar, el cual a la joven no le llamaba mucho la atención la idea de limpiarlo todos los días, quedarse en él por riesgo de que vaya algún visitante y mucho menos hacer alguna que otra guía turística y comenzar a contar su historia que se remonta a la época en la que Tokio ni siquiera se llamaba Tokio. Por no mencionar que odia la historia.

Es por esa misma razón que desea ser maestra de parvulario. Los niños simplemente le encantan. Cuando su hermano nació ella se encargo de cuidarlo mientras su mamá no estaba. Ella tenía dos trabajos por lo que pasaba a menudo.

¿Vida amorosa? Bueno no tiene novio. Pero no crean que ella es una de esas mojigatas que nunca hace nada malo, le gusta divertirse, lo que sucede es que hasta ahora ninguno de los chicos con los que salió la enamoraron. Si, lo sé ¿18 años y sin haberte enamorado?

Esta es la historia de cómo Kagome Higurashi se enamora, pero… Las cosas no le van demasiado bien.

El primer día es un momento decisivo para mí, es cuando te das cuenta si estás o no en el lugar correcto, si perteneces a él. El primer día en la escuela, en el trabajo, y como es mi caso, en la universidad. Si llegas a hacer al menos un amigo, aunque sea que alguien te hable estás en el lugar correcto.

Al llegar al campus mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón latía con fuerza, mis manos sudaban y mis ojos trataban de ver todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. No era la primera vez que venía está claro, pero era diferente ahora que estudiaré aquí. La energía que corría por el lugar me llamaba, gritaba que me uniera a ella. Los estudiantes iban de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a clases, los docentes en cambio caminaban con calma, en pequeños grupos hasta la puerta del edificio principal. Mi primera clase comenzaba a las 8:00 de la mañana, tenía 15 minutos para encontrar el edificio 5, piso 3, aula L.

Al llegar todavía tenía 5 minutos de descanso hasta que comience la clase. Cuando una chica un poco más alta que yo, con cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta y ojos cafés se acerco a mí de la nada.

Tú eres nueva. Se te nota por la cara de asustada, tranquila no muerden.- se comenzó a reír, pero no era con afán de molestar, sino para ser amable. Debo admitir que me asusté al ver que era a mí a quien hablaba.- Hola- me saludo con su mano- me llamo Sango y tu eres…

Kagome- dije con la voz firme, demasiado firme, ella sólo sonrió.

Bueno Kagome, al parecer nos tocará ser compañeras para esta materia por el resto del año- se sentó a mi lado- y no sé porqué presiento que te veré en otra materia.

Antes de poder contestar el docente entró al aula y la clase comenzó. Definitivamente ya pertenezco aquí.

Sango era una persona muy alegre, sincera y directa, cariñosa, loca, sobre todo loca. Es decir ¿Quien en su sano juicio comienza a hablarle de la nada a un extraño?

Al salir de nuestra primera clase me dijo que ella está repitiendo todo el primer año. Reprobó porque se unió con personas que no valían la pena, las únicas personas que valían según ella eran sus tres amigos. Al llegar a una de las muchas bancas del campus se encontraba sentada una muchacha con lentes y cabello suelto. Al ver a Sango se paró y comenzó a correr hacia ella para abrazarse con fuerza, como si no se hubieran visto en años.

¡Nana! ¡Amiga hace tiempo que no te veo!- gritó Sango mientras yo me quedé viendo el abrazo entre las dos amigas.

¡Niña! ¡Al fin apareces!- comenzó a reír. Se separaron y ella reparó en mi, con ojos curiosos pero con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro, luego se fijó en quien estaba al lado mío como esperando que nos presentara.

Cierto. Ella es Kagome. Nuevita. Pasamos clases juntas.- me miró- ella es Nana una de mis mejores amigas, es como mi hermana.

Hola- dijo Nana- así que ya te encontraste con esta loca.- se rió- entonces te vas a divertir este año.

Eh, gracias…- olvidé mencionar algo. Soy una tímida total cuando se trata de conocer nuevas personas. Algo extraño la verdad ya que después de que entro en confianza nadie me puede callar.- pero al final creo que ella me encontró a mí.

¡Vamos a sentarnos!- sugirió Sango.

Nos dirigimos a la banca en la que estaba sentada Nana y comenzamos a hablar de todo, aunque yo no hablé mucho, escuché eso sí.

Hablaron de sus vacaciones, de que este año no se dejarían y aprobarían, de los docentes con los que les tocó pasar clases, las personas que ya se fueron de la carrera y de aquellas que pasaron a segundo año, de su amiga Kira que la estaban esperando en ese momento y no llegaba, de los amores de Sango y en ese trajín se fue acabando la mañana. Yo me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí a la siguiente clase del día.

Al volver a casa corrí a mi habitación, sabía que mi hermano no había llegado de su práctica de futbol, mi mamá seguía en el restaurante donde trabaja y mi abuelo, seguramente estaba en algún lugar del templo.

El primer día había sido genial, por lo que ya sabía tenía dos amigas nuevas y las cosas pintaban para arriba. Emocionada como me encontraba me dispuse a leer el primer capítulo de mi libro. Sentada en mi escritorio y en la Página 3 me di cuenta que estaba muy cansada, los párpados me pesaban y tenía problemas para sostener la cabeza, luego todo fue negro.

Al día siguiente estaba desesperada. Error de novata supongo. Al llegar al aula L todo el mundo estaba con su libro en mano leyendo rápidamente el primer capítulo. Escuchaba voces que hablaban sobre un examen y ahí fue donde perdí el control, me dispuse a sacar el libro de la mochila pero no lo encontré. Me fui a sentar al lugar más cercano, vacié todo al pupitre y nada. Lo había dejado encima de mi escritorio. ¡Me quería dar un tiro! Y ahora mi primer examen iba a ser un completo desastre y lo peor es que si hubiera sabido que habría uno nunca me hubiera dormido.

Estaba perdida, hasta que vi en el fondo del aula a un grupo pequeño de gente, en el cual se encontraba un muchacho de cabello largo y negro, sujeto en una coleta con unos increíbles ojos café claro, casi ámbar. Se encontraba explicando el capítulo en cuestión, fue como alguien caído del cielo, así que me acerque a escuchar cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Hablaba rápidamente, como si se hubiera aprendido todo de memoria, haciendo gestos con las manos para ponerle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, al llegar estaba a punto de terminar.

Lo siento- dije tímidamente- ¿puedes repetir todo de nuevo? Es que no te pude escuchar, acabo de llegar y en serio necesito que lo repitas… Por favor- sonreí esperando una respuesta, él simplemente fijó su mirada en mí durante dos segundos y comenzó nuevamente mientras más gente se aproximaba.

¡No! ¡Ya no me acuerdo nada de lo que leí! Ayúdame Kagome- escuché a Sango gritar, me di la vuelta y vino corriendo.- ¡Ah hola Inu!- dijo saludando al chico de ojos claros quien le respondió con una sonrisa y siguió con la explicación.

Al final de la clase y de un examen que aprobé por un punto nos fuimos a reunir con Nana que ya estaba sentada en la banca.

¡Te cuento! ¡Me encontré con Inuyasha! No me había dado cuenta que él también estaba en nuestro salón- dijo Sango

Bueno, por más que reprobó sigue aquí, yo que pensé que no iba a volver. Y ¿cómo está?- le preguntó Nana de una forma como si quisiera ver alguna reacción por parte de mi amiga.

Yo lo ví bastante bien, estaba explicándole a Kagome el tema cuando ya llegué.

Si- dije- explica bien. ¿Quién es él exactamente?

Mi ex- respondió de inmediato Sango- salimos por tres días. Pudo haber ido más lejos, pero como siempre alguien tenía que arruinarme la fiesta.

Si, y no puedo creer que todavía sigue con Kikyo- reclamó Nana.- la verdad esa chica es rara. No sé cómo la aguanta.

Bue…. Me vale, él se lo perdió.

Y ¿cuánto tiempo está con esta chica?- pregunté a Sango con interés. ¿Cómo que tres días? Es la relación más corta de la que haya escuchado.

Tres años- respondieron al unísono.

Como él mismo dice: Es una relación dinosaurica.- exclamó Sango.

Él parece ser muy buena persona, cuando le dije que me explique todo de nuevo lo hizo sin replicar- dije pensando en cómo hizo lo que le pedí.

No, eso no lo dudes, es una persona muy buena, y confiable. Puedes contarle que mataste a alguien y él nunca te delataría, pero tiene su carácter que al menos a mí me encanta.- me contestó Nana hablando de Inuyasha como se habla de una persona que aprecias bastante y que la consideras importante en tu vida.

¿Qué tanto hablan?- busqué el origen de esa voz masculina y vi al chico, Inuyasha, acercarse a nosotras con una expresión divertida y sentarse a mi lado.- Bueno tú debes de ser nueva acá- extendió su mano- soy Inuyasha, pero dime Inu.

Ka-Kagome- era como volver al día en el que Sango se presentó ella sola, me asusté pero esta vez los nervios me vencieron y no pude evitar tartamudear, él sólo soltó una carcajada.

¡Ay! Chica tímida.

Nos quedamos como el día de ayer charlando toda la mañana, ahora sí conocía a Kira, la chica que faltaba del grupo. Este iba a ser el comienzo de un año espectacular, al segundo día y tenía amigos. Pensé que eso me tomaría al menos una semana, pero ahora todo pintaba para arriba y me gustaba la vista desde aquí en la banca con un montón de gente loca.

Hola!

Muy bien este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, espero que les haya gustado mucho este primer capítulo y el siguiente lo trataré de subir la primera semana de enero jejeje… claro si lo quieren ya! Sólo díganlo y lo haré… ^^ gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Nos leemos luego, ¿les parece? Jejeje Patty


End file.
